Because You Loved Me
by Hogwarts-Evenstar
Summary: Aragorn looks back at his friendship with Legolas. It is not slash. Please Read and Review, tell me what you think!


Because You Loved Me 

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine (though I wish that they were!) Oh and the song is Because You Loved me by Celine Dion (It is not mine either)

**Summary: **Aragorn looks back at his friendship with Legolas after ROTK. It is not slash, just Aragorn Legolas friendship. Oh and the events are in no particular order. Please Read and Review

**You were my strength when I was weak.**

Legolas set up camp all the while keeping an eye on his friend. Aragorn had just barely survived a serious injury and was not completely healed. Nonetheless, he had insisted on coming on this trip. To the untrained eye, Aragon appeared to be fine but Legolas could see that he best friend was not nearly at his full strength. Aragorn seemed to notice that his friend was watching him.

"I am fine, mellon nin" he said, but it was at that moment that his knees decided to give way from over exertion. Legolas caught the ranger before he hit the ground and set him gently on the ground.

"You are not fine, gwador!" he said.

Legolas went back to quickly finish setting up camp once he had made a fire and cooked some of the meat that they had caught on the hunt that day he went and sat beside Aragorn handing his friend some food.

"Are you in any pain?" Legolas asked, Aragorn shook his head "just tired" he muttered before finishing off his food and leaning back against the tree.

Legolas moved closer to his friend and put his arm around him so that Aragorn could lean on Legolas. "Hannon Lle, Lass" Aragorn muttered before falling into a peaceful sleep safely against his best friend.

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

"Legolas, have you seen Estel?" Elrond asked the Mirkwood Prince as he entered the Last Homely House.

Legolas surveyed the Elven Lord before slowly nodding his head.

"Where is he?" Elrond asked

"I can't say" the younger elf said, his guilt at not answering Elrond showing in his voice.

"And why might that be?" Elrond persisted.

"I'm sorry Lord Elrond" he said "He doesn't want anyone to know"

"Not even his own father?" Elrond asked getting angry at the stubbornness of the Prince.

Legolas just shook his head and offered a quick bow before turning around and walking towards the kitchens. Lord Elrond watched the retreating form of the younger elf and though he was angry he was also glad. He knew that his son had a friend that would go to the ends of the earth for him and hoped that for both their sakes that Estel felt the same way.

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see you saw the best there was in me.**

Aragorn sat on the ground with his head in his hands some distance from the camp they had set up for the night. He could here Gimli snoring and he knew that Legolas was somewhere in the trees keeping watch for the night. He was glad, he didn't want either of then to see him like this.

An almost silent sob escaped him as he though about Boromir and the hobbits, how much more lively their trip would be if they had them. It was his fault that Boromir died. It was his fault that the hobbits were taken and that Frodo left. He had sworn to protect Frodo. Aragorn was startled when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He turned and saw Legolas. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the warrior elf's slim waist and sobbed into his tunic. Legolas held his friend rubbing his back soothingly.

When Aragorn had calmed down he released his hold on the elf and Legolas also let go.

"It was not your fault" Legolas said softly and Aragorn looked up at him surprised but then he smiled "You know me too well, mellon nin" he said.

"But I can't lead on, what if I fail?" Aragorn said quietly.

Legolas looked his friend straight in the eye "There is no one I know who can lead better than you. You were born to lead!"

Aragorn let out a laugh "You know me the best of anyone Legolas you should know that I was not born to lead and as for no one being able to lead better than me, there is you"

Legolas laughed "Oh yeah Aragorn, to my people I am still a mere Elfling, and most of the time, I'll admit, I act like one especially with you and your brothers around." Aragorn smiled at this but then quickly looked to the ground as he though of something else.

"Estel?" Legolas asked worried about this sudden change in his friend.

Aragorn shook his head and Legolas used his fingers to push Aragorn's chin up so that the man looked him in the eye. Aragorn sighed.

"If I do fail, will you still be my friend?" the man asked, sounding like a young boy.

Legolas wrapped his arms around his friend. "Oh, Estel," he muttered pulling his arms tighter around his friend.

"You will always be my best friend, my brother," he added firmly, "No matter what happens."

"Promise, Lass?" Aragorn asked, sounding like a young boy again.

"Promise Estel." Legolas confirmed.

You lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

"Estel?" Legolas asked the young human as he saw him scrutinizing a large tree in front of him, " What are you doing?"

"I trying to climb the tree," the six year old answered exasperatedly, "I am the only one who can't get up"

Legolas looked at the tree thoughtfully, "How high can the others climb?" he asked.

"As high as that branch" Estel answered pointing to a branch about halfway up the tree.

Legolas smiled at the boy "What would you say if I could get you higher than that branch?"

"Would you Las?" Estel asked jumping up and down "Please, Please, Please!"

Legolas laughed "Alright Estel, but I need you to hold on really tight because I can't climb and hold you at the same time"

He picked up the six year old and Estel wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the elf. Legolas carried Estel to the top of the tree and set him down on a strong branch before moving to sit beside him.

"Wow! I'm almost in the clouds!" Estel exclaimed, then he looked down and saw the groung so far below and swallowed. Legolas noticed this and wrapped his arms around Estel's shoulders.

"I won't let you fall," he said "Look, there is your Ada!" and sure enough there Lord Elrond coming out of the Last Homely House.

Estel laughed "He looks so small, everything looks so small!" he exclaimed, "look, there are the gardens and archery ranges!" he added excitedly.

He looked up at Legolas and grimed "Hannon Lle Las" he said. Legolas returned the grin and said "Anytime, Estel!"

**You gave me faith cause you believed.**

**I AM EVERYTHING I AM BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME!**


End file.
